Concerns and Kisses
by I'llGiveYouHell
Summary: Dean and Sam are leaving for a hunt, and Dean can't stop worrying if Cas will be okay. Ficlet, and pure fluff! Cover picture is not mine! Credit goes to Life-Writer on deviantart!


h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Notes:/span/strong/h3  
>blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Okay, so this is based off a tumblr post, which I can't find again, so if anyone knows it after reading this, please link me!br /This is my first fic in a little under two years, and my first fic ever in the SPN fandom, so I'm a little rusty, sorry! Constructive criticism appreciated!br /span/span/strong/p  
>blockquote  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="font-style: inherit; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thanks :)span/strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;" p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Okay Cas, you know what to do if anything goes wrong?" Dean asked anxiously.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Cas, still in his pajamas, nodded seriously.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And you have my phone number? And Sam's phone number?"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes, Dean."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Okay, there's enough food in the fridge for at least another four days, you just have to microwave it. Sam, what if we're gone longer than that? How much food is there? Have we left him money just in case?" Dean fretted, running a hand through his hair and looking around. Cas interjected before he could continue.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dean, I'll be fine, refrain from all this stressing. I have lived for millennia without you, I'm sure I can handle four days whilst you and Sam go on a hunt."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But you were an angel then!" Dean squeaked. "Now you're human, and you need to eat, and sleep- oh, make sure you sleep! At least eight hours a night, okay? Only healthy foods, too! Don't eat any of the junk food, that's bad for you-" Sam rolled his eyes as his brother rambled. Honestly, his concern for Cas was kind of… Cute. Not that he'd ever tell Dean that, of course. He didn't even seem to be aware that he was utterly head over heels for Cas, and Sam wasn't about to spoil the surprise for him.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""-and only use the electric razor, I don't want you to cut yourself! Brush your teeth twice a day-" Okay, cuteness aside, Dean was totally a hypocrite about all this.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sam, I'm really not sure about this," he turned to Sam now, eyes wide and worried. "Maybe one of us should stay home with him? I mean, he's only been human for a month, are you sure this is the best idea?"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sam smiled reassuringly at Dean. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Cas huff indignantly. He muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like 'not a child'. Sam ignored it.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dean, Cas will be fine! Let's worry about those people in Elk City, okay?"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dean grumbled, but agreed, before turning back to Cas.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright Cas, we should be back in a few days. Be careful, okay?" Dean addressed Cas curtly, before leaning in, and giving him a quick peck on the lips, then walking out to the Impala.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sam stared at the door his brother had just left through. Okay, maybe he wasn't as oblivious about his feelings as Sam thought. He turned to the angel, who looked a little dazed, a shy grin on his face. Sam cleared his throat.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, um- that was- okay, see you when we get back, man," he spoke awkwardly. Cas nodded absently, still grinning.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He decided that he should probably just go, and quickly exited out the same door that Dean had.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*****span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They're driving down an empty road when all of a sudden Dean swerves the car over to the side of the road.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dean? What the-" Sam cuts himself short when he sees the look on The hunter's face. "You okay, man?" He asks cautiously. Dean turns to look at him anxiously.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Did I just kiss Cas?" He asked. Sam let out a little laugh.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, that- uh, yeah, you did, finally."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A small smile breaks on Dean's, growing to a full out grin. He touches his hand to his lips in a daze.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He couldn't wait to do it again.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"strongThis will most likely be the first of many ficlets in the future! I do write prompts, you can find more information about that on my profile or via PM. I will also get around to writing some longer, full length fanfictions at some point, too. Feel free to PM or review, please! strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"strongThanks,strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"strongJackiestrong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;" p 


End file.
